


You Whistle Really Loud.

by DaughterofDarkness



Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Father-Daughter Relationship, Slow Burn, Soon I promise, Starfleet Academy, They Still Don't Meet Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: Jim meets Pike for the second time in his life. Things are revealed.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728193
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	1. Hey Bartender

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a week after Jim and Gaila meet, the night before the shuttle leaves. The newest installment is here! Stay safe and healthy  
> Italics are thoughts, underlined italics are comm. messages.  
> Jim centric again.

Bartending was never the highlight of Jim T. Kirk's life. In fact it was the opposite of a highlight. He came home many a night beaten and bruised from breaking up a fight. Tonight was no different.

"Hey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He cringed mentally, but flirting was a part of his job, it got him tipped.

"I'd like a Cladmium Fire Tea, three Budweiser classics, two Kardassian Sunrises and.."

"You should try the Slusho mix." Jim offered.

"The Slusho mix, then."

"I'll get right on it." Jim went to work getting the woman her drinks. "There's a lot of drinks here for just you."

"I'm with my friends, you always flirt this badly? That's not a good way to catch a good woman."

"Yeah? I'll take your advice when I'm looking for a woman. The flirting is just to get tips. Name's Jim Kirk" He said handing her the drinks she'd ordered.

"Uhura. Really though? One would think someone as young as yourself with your looks would be prowling the room." Uhura joked.

"Nah, I got the only girl I need back at home waiting for me. Wanna see a holopic of her? I could talk about her all night." Jim took out his comm. "Just Uhura?" He smirked.

"I'd love to. She doesn't work with you?" She asked taking the comm. "And Uhura's the only thing you'll get."

"No, I'm afraid my daughter isn't quite old enough to work in a bar and if I have it my way she never will be." He took back his comm. to flip between photos he had taken.

"Old enough in general or just hope she never works in a bar?"

"Both. I leave this place broken and bruised most night from breaking up fights. One time a man slammed my face into the counter because he didn't want to pay for his drink."

"Is this hick botherin' you?" A very drunk man asked leaning on Uhura.

"Nothing I can't handle." She pushed him off of her.

"Yep! I'm nothing she can't handle, Cupcake." That was the wrong thing to say.

He pulled his fist back ad punched be in the nose. That's broken.

Him and his buddies crowded the bar. "Ow! Son of a whore that hurt!"

"What'd you call my momma?" He grabbed my shirt and yanked me over the counter.

"Nononononononono. Just an ex-" He punched me again and shoved me against the wall with his hand around my throat. I clawed at his arm, trying to breathe and distantly I could hear Uhura yelling at them to stop.

He listened, kind of.

He shoved me to the ground, pulled me up and pushed me towards Uhura. Who caught me, and I her. With my hands on her boobs.

"Ohmygod I'm sosososo sorry!" I rambled but too late 'cause she just pushed me back into the four guys who went right back to pummeling me.

All of a sudden a really loud whistle went through, stopping everything and everyone in the bar.

"Everyone get out of here!" Jim heard footsteps approach the table he was laying on, "You ok son?"

"You whistle really loud, you know that?" Was all Jim could think to say before blacking out.

When Jim woke up he was sitting in a chair with tissues hanging out his nose and considerably less blood than earlier on his face.

"Oh good, you're awake." A man with silver-ish hair was sitting across from him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Christopher Pike. I don't know if you remember me or not-"

"Of course I do. You and your Doctor boyfriend helped me an my kids. Is that why you're here, did something happen to them?!" Jim was starting to freak out, they hadn't let him talk to any of his other kids once they were placed with their new families 'To help with their healing.' Bullshit.

"They're fine as far as I know. That's not why I'm here. I'm recruiting for Starfleet, the kids that just kicked your ass are my charges. I want you to join up too." Pike sat up straighter.

"You must be really down in your quota if you're asking me. I have no love for Starfleet and you know that."

"Actually I've gone above and beyond my quota. I just want you on our side. Your dad was Captain of a Starship for 12 minutes and saved 800 lives. Including yours and Winona's. I dare you to do better."

"I already have done better than the both of them, if my little girl is anything to go by in this little assessment of yours." Jim was starting to get agitated.

"I know that, I also know that you can do great things in the 'fleet. You could be an officer in four years, have your own ship in eight."

"If I were to consider this, _if and only if_ , what would you be willing to do for T'Rik?"

"The same accommodations we give to all parents in the Academy. Your own apartment on campus for you and T'Rik. Your schedule will be adjusted to hers so you can be there for her, to drop her off and pick her up at school/daycare. You get off if she's sick or hurt, which doesn't count against you. Your professors will have to allow the child with you in class."

"Hold up. _all_ professors?"

"Yes... Why do you ask?"

"My friend Gaila said one of her professors wouldn't allow Neema with her, said if she was irresponsible enough to have a kid at her age she'd have to find another babysitter."

"That will be addressed, I'll talk to Gaila tomorrow on the shuttle."

"That's good. And you can get this all arranged by tomorrow?"

"Yes, if you're on the shuttle."

"If _we_ are on the shuttle." Jim corrected, standing up to shake the man's hand.

"Yes, the both of you. Goodnight Jim."

"Night, Captain."

When Jim got home it was three hours past when his shift ended so he immediately got hit in the stomach with a T'Rik shaped projectile.

"Oof! Sweetheart, what did we say about launching yourself at daddy when he's not watching." he picked her up and settled her on his hip and she tucked her face into his neck.

"Not to. However, you were late and I was worried so I have an excuse." She looked at him. "Dad, did you break up another fight tonight?"

"No, actually this was me being on the receiving end of four guys that were pissed at me." Jim grimaced as she poked at his cheek. "How soon can you pack your essentials?"

"About three hours Dad, why do you ask?"

"Because you and I are going with Gaila and Neema." Jim put down his daughter and walked with her to her room.

"That is good news Dad. When does the shuttle depart?"

"Like 11? I don't know Pike said to be there at 10, we'll ask Gaila tomorrow."

"Gaila heard and the shuttle departs at 10:30. You two will leave with us at 09:30 so we're there early. C'mon T'Rik, let's get your things packed." Gaila picked up T'Rik with very little effort (Orions are stronger than Terrans) and went into her bedroom. Jim turned around to see Neema.

"Do you really mean it Mr. Jim? Will I get to stay with T'Rik?" Neema asked in a sleepy voice.

"I mean it! Your mom is helping T'Rik, do you want to help me?" 

"Yes Mr. Jim!" She was suddenly wide awake and racing down the hall towards the master bedroom.

They all spent the rest of the night packing and transporting bags to the doorway so they'd be ready for the morning.

"Well, that's everything. We have another couple hours until we have to leave. Jim, girls, go get some sleep, I'll wake you around 09:00 so you can get around. Jim, go shower now, T'Rik you can have first shower in the morning, Neema you took one already tonight. Move!" Gaila ordered them around because if there was anything they had all learned is that when she wanted you to do something, you did it.

"You heard the lady, move!" T'Rik told her dad.

_'I thought this was my house. Oh well, I love them all so I might as well get used to this.'_

"I'm going!" Jim laughed and headed toward his bathroom. He was strangely excited for his, no, _their_ , new lives.


	2. Like Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and co. meet new characters and find their new homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos! Hope this finds ya'll well. Italics and underlined italics stand for what they always do but letters are new and they are signified by italics bolded. I'm being adventurous.  
> Love yas! Stay safe and healthy!

Chapter Text 09:00 arrived sooner rather than later. Too soon if you were to ask Jim's opinion. Since no one did, the morning looked a little something like this.

"Mama! Mr. Jim! I can't find Ka-Kara! We can't leave without him!" Neema was close to hysterics.

"Dad, I may have found the creature known as Ka-Kara though I am not sure what animal he is supposed to represent." T'Rik projected her voice down the stairs. Not yelling, T'Pau insists that Vulcans do not yell.

"Ka-Kara! Mama T'Rik found Ka-Kara!" Neema was then settled.

"Dad, I cannot find my stuffed sehlat. I know I put the le-matya my duffle bag, but I can't recall where I placed my sehlat."

"It's on the kitchen table love." Jim yelled to her from his bedroom.

"Are we ready?" Gaila leaned against the doorway, more than mildly amused by the happenstances going on around her. "The shuttle will leave by the time we get there."

"We are ready now Gaila. I will now leave to get in our vehicle." T'Rik grabbed her bags and headed outside, the rest shortly following.

Once at the shuttle port, Jim turned off the hovercar and parked it in the long term parking area. He then grabbed the bags out from the back hatch and turned towards his small group.

"Girls, you have to hold someone's hand or sleeve at all times. Do I make myself clear?" Jim said looking down at the two three year old's.

"Yes Dad"

"Yes Mr. Jim"

"Yeah ok Jim" Gaila added.

"Not funny, if I didn't know any better I'd say I'm the only adult here. Let's get motoring."

The four of them made their way to the boarding area and met with Captain Pike. The man was leaning against the fence, looking half asleep.

"Pike? You ok there man? You look like you got less sleep than I did and I just packed my entire life into two duffle bags, one of which isn't even my stuff."

"I spent the night dealing with the idiots that almost put you in the hospital. They said you provoked them, Uhura put a stop to that line of thinking real quick. I had never heard someone get yelled at in 17 different languages until last night."

"Nice, well girls let's get on board so we can get seated." Gaila led their group through the doors; only to find they couldn't all sit together. There was a spot of three and a spot of two. Each in separate rows.

"We'll take the spot of three, you two go sit next to Uhura, I'm sure you can enjoy the opportunity to talk about me." Jim waved at Uhura, who waved at T'Rik instead of him.

"Will do, try not to get hit again Jim."

"I make no promises." Jim got T'Rik settled and their bags put away before sitting down himself.

"Sir, you need to take your seat."

"I had a seat god dammit! In the bathroom with no windows!"

"Sir you need a doctor!"

"I don't need a doctor! I am a doctor! Now let go of me-"

"Sir, you need to sit down before I make you sit down!" The attendant looked pissed off.

The man grumbled before shaking her off and sitting next to Jim.

"Leonard McCoy." He offered his hand.

"Jim and T'Rik Kirk." Jim shook the offered appendage. "You ok there buddy? You smell like a bar rag in a seedy roadhouse. I should know I've worked in one for the past three years."

"Aviophobia. Well, that and the fact my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left's my bones." The man said, strong Georgian accent slipping through as he bitched to a stranger.

"Bones? But you seem to have a fully working body?" T'Rik questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, well little miss, it's an expression. Means I don't have anything on me 'cept the clothes on my back."

"And the flask in your jacket pocket."

"And that. Perceptive kid you got there Jim. I got a little girl too. Joanna McCoy, the light of my life and the only reason I don't completely regret meeting my ex." This is a topic Jim could talk about for days. He only managed to do it for the five hours it took for them to reach San Francisco, unfortunately.

In that five hours he learned about Joanna. From her favorite color (Green, like her daddy's eyes) to her worst subject in school (Math 'cause she hates it) all except one thing.

"You never said how old she is"

"She's three, but she'll tell you she's three and a half, almost four."

"Sounds like Neema." Gaila came up from behind them. "Find a new friend Jim?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know if Uhura and I now have a new person to make fun of you with."

"Please ma'am, I don't want no trouble. Jim and I was just chattin' on the way here."

"Nonsense! I need to meet new people just as much as Jimmy does!" Gaila wrapped her arm around Bones' shoulders. "What's this I hear about a little girl?"

"My Joanna. She's the light of my life." Bones said, honestly.

"Aren't they always! Neema is three and a half too." Speaking of...

"Mama, are we going to our new home soon?" Neema asked from her spot hugging the back of her mothers' legs. "I'm tired."

"As soon as Mr. Jim and I get our schedules we'll go find our new homes together. Mr. Pike said they'd be right next to each other."

"I suppose I ought to go get my own things figured out." Bones tried to separate himself.

"Mr. Bones, will you come visit us? Dad needs more adults in his life." Kids go about spilling everyone's tea, don't they.

"I will if yer daddy lets me."

"Here's Dad's comm. number, you need to call him, he won't call you." T'Rik gave the slip of paper (where she got that Jim will never know) to Bones and spun around to join Gaila who was failing at keeping her laughter to herself.

"I'm sorry about that, if you don't want to be friends it's all good." Jim rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"It sounds like she wants her daddy to be happy. I'll give ya a shout when I'm settled." With that, Bones turned and walked towards the line of people waiting for rooming assignments.

"C'mon Jim! The girls are anxious to see their new homes and we still have to get our schedules." Jim caught up with Gaila and the girls.

When they reached their rooms they parted ways to settle themselves down and explore their respective new homes.

"Dad, there are so many rooms in here. I would assume there would only be two but we have five rooms Dad, five!" T'Rik wandered their new home in child-like wonder and amazement. Jim knew the feeling.

"Yeah, I wonder why they gave us so much room. There's a letter from Pike here." Jim walked over to the kitchen island that housed two notes. Both from Pike, one about the apartment, the other about T'Rik. 

_**Dear James,** _

_**I hope you like the apartment, it was the last one available. I hope you don't mind I already bought some toys and accessories for T'Rik as well as bedsheets for the both of you. My company card is attached so you two can personalize it as much as you want. Phil wants me to tell you that we are always available for phone calls if you need/want anything. Our number is at the bottom of the page.** _

_**-Chris Pike and Phil Boyce** _

_**James,** _

_**This is in regards to T'Rik, there is another Vulcan on campus. His name is Spock and he is also half human. I'm giving you his contact information as well as giving him yours. He is under instructions not to call you first, to wait if you agree. He has agreed to speak with you both so T'Rik may know another Vulcan if she so chooses. I feel he may also be a good friend to you, James.** _

_**-Phil Boyce** _

"Now we know why the apartment's so big." Jim commented. "Do you want to meet this 'Spock' character?"

"It may be beneficial, I have had trouble meditating lately, and as he is half human, he is like me." T'Rik sat on Jim's lap and looked at the letters herself.

"Then I'll send him a comm. message tonight and we'll meet tomorrow if he can." Jim got up, putting T'Rik on his hip. "Time for bed my dear."

They both settled in for their nighttime routine, each brushing their teeth, showering, and getting changed into their pajamas. Jim read from The Lord of the Rings, their story they have been reading from for the past few weeks, he tucked her in 'Dad this is not necessary' and kissed her goodnight before heading to his own room for the night.

_ This is Jim Kirk, I was told you'd be willing to meet with me to talk? _

_ I am willing to sit down and converse on the subject. _

_ You are Spock, right. _

_ I apologize for not qualifying that in my previous message. I am Schn T'gai Spock _

_ OK, can we meet tomorrow sometime? _

_ Tomorrow will work for our meeting. Does 13: 00 hours sound like an agreeable time? _

_ That's perfect, goodnight Spock. _

_ Goodnight to you as well James. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they've met! Maybe not in real life, but the chat works, right? Thanks for reading!


End file.
